Feather time 3
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Chazz has found new feathers for 1-years-old Chuckie to be tickled with. Based on "feather time", "nap time for Chuckie", "feather time 2," and "Kimi and the feathers".


It's a sunny day at the Finsters' home and Chazz is going to find new feathers for his son, Chuckie, to be tickled with while Chuckie is playing in the playpen with Wawa. Chazz have found tropical dream - handmade feather tickler - mature, blue feather and red bunny tail plug feather. He still have bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and put them in the dining room table. Then he carried bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa, went to Chuckie's playpen picked him up, wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him and carried him to the dining room table.

Chazz put Chuckie in the table, picked handmade feather tickler - mature, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's head and tickle it with it. "I know, Chuckie it does feel nice." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said. Chuckie giggled. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's face with handmade feather tickler - mature. "You loved getting tickled, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said. Chuckie giggled. Then he tickle Chuckie's chin, back, shoulders, arms, under his arms and hands with handmade feather tickler - mature. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's legs and feet.

"I know, little guy. It does feel soft." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's legs and feet. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's legs and feet. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz picked up a blue feather and began to tickle Chuckie's nose, neck and ears. Then he picked red bunny tail plug feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's face and began to slowly stroke his face with it. "You love that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued stroke Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up, wrapped it around Chuckie and began to tickle Chuckie with it. Then he lay Chuckie down and tickle his tummy with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. After dinner, it's nap time and Chazz wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie, went to find violet feather duster tickler with Chuckie in his arms, put Chuckie in the couch, picked violet feather duster tickler up and as Chuckie fall asleep Chazz slowly dusted his son. Then at night it's bedtime for Chuckie and Chazz picked him up with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him and carried him in his right arm with blue feather in his left hand.

Then Chazz took Chuckie to his room. He picked blue talcum powder box, with puff up, picked the puff up, put the powder in, slowly moved the puff towards Chuckie and buffed his whole body with the baby powder. Chuckie giggled he loved getting puffed. Then he wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie, carried him to his bed and before he put him to bed he tickled his face with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "I know little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz put Chuckie to bed, picked blue feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie and slowly stroke his eyes and eyebrows. "There you go, Chuckie. This will help you get to sleep." Chazz said, quietly as he continued stroke Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows. Then he kissed Chuckie goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The next morning, Chazz is already up, went to the bathroom run Chuckie's infant bath center and shower, went to Chuckie's room and Chuckie is waking up. "Good morning, little guy." Chazz said. He unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and tickle Chuckie's tummy with the end of it. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. Then it's bath time for Chuckie and Chazz put bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa in the dining room table carried Chuckie to the bathroom and put Chuckie in his infant bath center and shower.

Then Chazz showered Chuckie. Chuckie giggled. Chazz picked blue herzbi baby sponge up and cleaned Chuckie up. After bath, change Chuckie's diaper and breakfast, Chazz carried Chuckie to the dining room table and put him in the table. He picked handmade feather tickler - mature up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's head and tickle it with it. "I know, little guy you loved getting tickled." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. Chuckie giggled. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's face with handmade feather tickler - mature. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face.

Then Chazz began to tickle Chuckie's tummy with handmade feather tickler - mature. "There you go Chuckie. I know, little guy. You loved getting tickled." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz began to tickle Chuckie's back. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz picked blue feather up this time and began to tickle Chuckie's left arm. "I know, little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left arm. Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left arm. Chuckie giggled. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's left hand. "I know, little guy. It tickles." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left hand. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz began to tickle Chuckie's right arm. "You loved getting tickled, Chuckie." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right arm. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right arm. Chuckie giggled. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's right hand. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right hand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right hand. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's left leg. "I know, little guy. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left leg. Chuckie giggled. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's left foot. "You loved getting tickled, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's left foot. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chazz began to tickle Chuckie's right leg. " I know, Chuckie. You loved that." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right leg. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right leg. Chuckie giggled. Then he began to tickle Chuckie's right foot. "I know it tickles, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right foot. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's right foot. After lunch it's bunny tail plug feather. Chazz picked bunny tail plug feather and began to stroke Chuckie with it. After dinner it's bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. Chazz began to tickle Chuckie's whole body with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said. Chuckie giggled.

Then it's nap time for Chuckie and Chazz wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie and as Chuckie is falling asleep, Chazz picked violet feather duster tickler up and slowly dusted Chuckie with it. Then it's bedtime for Chuckie and Chazz, had already changed Chuckie's diaper, wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie and carried him to his room with his right arm with blue feather in his left hand. They got in the room. Before Chazz put Chuckie to bed he began to tickle Chuckie's face with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "You loved that, little guy." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz put him to bed, picked blue feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie and began to slowly stroke his eyes and eyebrows. "That's it, little guy. Just go to sleep." He said, quietly as he continued stroke Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows. Chuckie is falling asleep. Chazz kissed him goodnight, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
